fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuzuki Shatterheart
Yuzuki Shatterheart (柚木シャター心 Yuzuki Shatākokoro), also known as Shattered One (粉々になった一 Konagona Ni Natta Ichi), is currently a wandering mage. She somehow have the color of her eyes change through her personality since she was 3. She had a harsh life as a young child, along with her sister, Aphra Shatterheart. Appearance Yuzuki is a girl that somewhat gets used to wearing skirts. She's 5'9 feet tall. She's a skinny but strong female, her enemies underestimating her. She has long black hair, and fading looking black, purple, blue, orange, or red eyes. She has somewhat pale skin in most cases. Personality Yuzuki is sometimes in a really good mood, making her eyes go purple, and start wearing normal clothing. She has a polite voice around the time, acting all nice. On the verge of battle, her eyes turn blue, implying that she is ready to fight. She starts becoming stubborn, especially when it turns out that she can't fight an opponent. When her eyes turn orange, it means she is very nervous, making her clumsy and embarrassed easily. Her eyes turn red when she's blood thirsty. But since Yuzuki is mostly catious everywhere, her mood is usually gloomy, making her eyes a fading black. She also wears clothes she feels comfortable to fight in, including her sword. Her personality is always determination, always determined to seek vengeance. History Yuzuki was born in an unknown town that she has forgotten of with Aphra Shatterheart. When she was 4, cloaked people invaded the town, killing the sick and elderly. Yuzuki and Aphra was frozen in fear when they saw their parents die in front of their eyes. They were seperated from each other, and never saw each other since. Yuzuki was brought into Kilmoriza Estate, where she worked as a slave. She got skinny and pale during her slavery years, but she was secretly being taught Sword Magic and Requip by a man named Kazuo. When she was 8, a mysterious fire broke out, giving all the slaves a chance to escape. The fire was so deadly, however, and killed most of the slaves that tried to escape. Kazuo risked his life for Yuzuki, saying she had a bigger world ahead of her. Yuzuki traveled into the nearby forest there, finding ways to survive there. During her time trying to find wildlife, she was able to learn Summoning Magic. She always attempted to make friends with animals, but with her sometimes fierce personality, it was hard. After weeks, Yuzuki was able to make friends with a wise black and white fox, taking good care of it. At age 12, when she was able to find more animals for Summoning Magic, she decided to travel around to look for her sister and the cloaked people. She traveled to a town near a mountain, searching for weapons. It was so crowded, but she was able to squeeze in. She kept on thinking about the cloaked people while she looked for supplies. She is now journeying through towns, finding help along the way, like civilians of towns helping her with normal life and giving her shelter. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Shadows Discovery Arc Coming Soon Magic and Abilities Sword Magic Yuzuki is very skilled in this, but is still learning. *'Glaciem Piercing' (アイスピアス Aisupiasu; Latin for Ice Piercing): Yuzuki's Frost Blade and herself starts to glow, and ice pillars start to rise around Yuzuki. The ice then shatters and circles around the glowing Frost Blade. When Yuzuki slices her blade at an opponent, some of the shattered ice and a shiny figure that looks like the blade heads toward the opponent. *'Shadoukirā' (シャドウキラー; Japanese for Shadow Killer): Yuzuki drops her Shade Slicer into the ground, turning a big area of the ground to pitch darkness. Her sword can then appear anywhere in the dark ground, piercing everyone in that Yuzuki believe is evil. She can only use it once in a while. *'Rensa Shi Sheido' (連鎖しシェイド; Japanese for Chained Shade): Yuzuki cuts her opponents with Shade Slicer, leaving a mark. She then stabs her Shade Slicer into the ground, creating a black line and freezing all the marked target. When Yuzuki stabs her Frost Blade on the black line, all the targets get sudden cuts everywhere. *'Naitomeasukai' (ナイトメアスカイ; Japanese for Nightmare Sky): Yuzuki creates a circular motion with Shade Slicer in front of her. She then raises it up, making the sky around her red. It then starts to give everyone in the red sky nightmares. The nightmares then become real and start attacking their opponent. *'Infernum Silentium' (地獄の沈黙 Jigoku no Chinmoku; Latin for Hell Silence): Yuzuki stabs herself with Shade Slicer, then disappears into the shadows. She then goes into her enemy's shadow, a skull appearing in front of the enemy. Yuzuki then stabs the enemy, who drops dead. This can be used once a week. Requip Yuzuki is very skilled in this, as it is one of the first magic she learned. Requip: The Ninja Can only be used when Yuzuki's eyes are blue or black. *'Wind Stalker:' Wind Stalker is a ninja type clothing, allowing the user be light on their feet. It's said that it's blade was as fast as wind itself when it's at full power. *'Shadow Consumer:' Shadow Consumer is a ninja type clothing, making the user be able to teleport themselves through the shadows. Its bow and daggers are as black as the shadows themselves. *'Sky Jumper:' Sky Jumper lets the user jump up high into the sky, swiftly and quietly. At full power, the user can jump up into the clouds. The user can see far away things clearly, making it easy for the user to shoot an arrow at an opponent from the distance. Requip: The Demon Can only be used when Yuzuki's eyes are red. *'Hell Bringer:' Hell Bringer makes the user's skin turn white, as well as have red horns. The great-sword can create red versions of itself, as well as slice through anything. Also, the user is able to control "hell's flames". Since this is Yuzuki's strongest demon armor, she can only use this once a week. *'Mortal Hunter:' Mortal Hunter can make herself stronger when there's more humans around, letting her move faster. Her blade can slice anything swiftly. *'Death Seeker:' Death Seeker is a very strong demon-like type clothing. The two blades glow when it senses human blood, making it easy to track down her opponents. It's said that two demon souls are trapped inside the two swords, but it hasn't been proven. She can only use this when she looses a lot of blood. *'Reaping Soul:' Reaping Soul gives the user wings, horns, and very fast movement. The user is given a scythe as black as night. The scythe can be cloned, making it like many boomerangs combined. She can only use this once every other day, when she loses a lot of blood. Summoning Magic Even though Yuzuki learned Summoning Magic a long time ago, she is still unskilled at it. *'Summoning Magic: Fox:' Yuzuki summons a fox to fight alongside her. The fox is black and white, making it hard to blend in with the forest. *'Summoning Magic: Cheetah:' Yuzuki summons a cheetah for her to ride on, making it easy to travel. *'Summoning Magic: Falcon:' Yuzuki summons a falcon, which she mostly uses to find people. Darkness Magic *'Spirit Eater' *'Blood Wave' *'Zero Life' Shadow Magic Abilities: Expert Hand to Hand Combat: Yuzuki has been fighting with her hands for years, making it easy for her to fight with only her fists. Immense Reflexes: Yuzuki ran around town to town before she found her cheetah, and she always stretches. This makes Yuzuki have great speed, be able to dodge attacks, and jump around a lot. '''Immense Strength: '''Yuzuki shows great strength when fighting, using brutal force against opponents. After years of fighting others with great strength, she shows talent in using brutal strength, whether she's using a weapon or just using her hands. '''Master Swordmanship: '''Yuzuki shows great skill in using swords, as she has been practicing for a long time. She is especially good at dual swords. '''Master Weapon Specilist: '''Yuzuki shows great improvement when using other weapons since she was young. She can easily learn how to use a weapon she never seen before. Trivia *The author based this character off her main original character, who is too overpowered to fit in here, so this character is a much weaker version. *According to the author, Yuzuki was originally suppose to have just black eyes. *Yuzuki was always too into seeking vengeance to notice Aphra in front of her in a crowd before. *According to the author, Yuzuki's current stats are: Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage